1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a lighting device for a vehicle lamp to provide a light-homogenizing effect.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED (light emitting diode) is a point light source and has small volume and high luminance. Therefore, LED has been widely used in vehicle lamps. A vehicle lamp has a seat, a conventional lighting device, and a lampshade. A chamber is defined in the seat. An opening is formed in the seat and communicates with the chamber. The conventional lighting device is mounted on the seat. The lampshade is mounted on the seat and closes the opening of the seat. The conventional lighting device has a base, a substrate, an LED module and a heat sink. The substrate is mounted on the base. The LED module is mounted on a distal end of the substrate and has a circuit board and an LED. The circuit board is connected to the substrate. The LED is mounted on the circuit board. The heat sink is mounted on a side surface of the substrate.
Heat generated by the LED is conducted through the circuit board, the substrate and the heat sink in sequence to form a single heat dissipating path. Thus, the heat dissipating efficiency of the conventional lighting device is not sufficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a lighting device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.